


Riding the Wild Wade

by alternatedoom



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Anachronisms, Drugged Sex, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Wolverine: Origins Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: Team X gets hit with sex pollen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for the Marvel Kink Meme [here](https://marvel-kink.livejournal.com/1724.html?thread=620732#t620732). Prompt was: _Movieverse, Origins!Era. Team X are tasked with capturing a pheromone controlling mutant/sex pollen dealer/whatever, their target escapes after pitching the boys into an orgy._
> 
> _Bonus points for a gang-bang with Wade as the bottom and noone on the Team really minding afterwards._
> 
> Much like capturing a mutant whose powers you don't fully understand, writing an orgy was more difficult than I anticipated. In spots it reads a bit too much like IKEA porn for comfort, but it's an explicit 7-person gangbang so I think a little of that may be unavoidable. Anyway, I hope this is something akin to what you wanted, OP, because based on the awesomeness of your prompt, I love you.

The mutant they were after was living in Hawaii. Stryker had specific coordinates as to her whereabouts, and he had Bradley set the chopper down a little more than a mile away.

"You cannot let this mutant get near us," Stryker had warned, waiting as he always did to fill them in on the plan at the last possible minute, and on this occasion he was even more cryptic and mysterious than usual. "She has a dangerous visual-chemical power," was all he said. Usually 'visual power' meant some sort of optic beams, but when a mutant had x-ray vision or whatever Stryker would just say so, and he hadn't given any more details. In any case, they'd all been with Stryker long enough not to bother asking for more information than what he'd already told them.

The strategy was for them to approach with Victor and Zero leading and Wade directly behind them, as all three had extremely sharp eyes. Victor would sniff out her precise location, and once visual confirmation was made, Zero was to shoot her with high-tech tranquilizer darts at no fewer than twenty-five yards away. Logan would bring up the rear of the group, following twenty feet or so behind the others to watch their backs.

The sun was setting, and the weather was beautiful. The temperature was a shade too hot for Logan's taste, but the land was lush, green and gorgeous. And the heat didn't hold a candle to the steamy, moist tropical rainforest in South America where they'd recently tracked down a mutant with healing abilities.

The hike wasn't too bad. They walked through a forest dense with foliage, and everywhere Logan looked there were several dozen different hues of bright, light green. Eventually the woods ended and they stopped at the edge of a clearing, close enough to glimpse the little house where intel said the mutant had been living. But no mutant.

They moved a little further into the clearing. Logan maintained his assigned distance. "She was out here ten minutes ago," Victor said softly, inhaling. Wade glanced left and right and pulled a sword out, silently spinning it around in readiness.

"Damnit," Stryker swore quietly from a few feet behind Zero, peering past his soldiers at the small dark house thirty feet away. "I don't like this. Fall back. We're too close."

Logan didn't see how it happened, but he saw Zero tumble to the side like a sack of potatoes, landing on top of the tranq dart sniper-rifle, and he saw the faint smoke the mutant left in her wake as she ran. The smoke was gray, but with millions of tiny rainbow particles flashing suspended in it. The cloud of smoke blew towards them like wind, reflecting the whole color spectrum.

Stryker was yelling at them to get back, and not to look, but it was too late.

The psychedelic light show in the smoke was incredibly beautiful, and it caused a series of things to happen simultaneously.

Victor stiffened, Wade stumbled and John fell to his knees. Bradley staggered a little. Stryker swayed and Fred sat down hard. Victor recovered first. He turned to Wade beside him, slashed Wade's clothes to ribbons and neatly severed the straps that held Wade's swords to his back. The katana remaining in its sheath clattered to the ground behind Wade, and Victor yanked the remaining scraps of clothing off his body. Instead of fighting off Victor's assault on his clothes, Wade stood still, dully gazing off into space. All he still had on were his boots, his dog tags and the black gloves he always wore. Squinting to see them through the smoke, Logan wondered if Victor would eviscerate Wade while the guy just stood there dumbly. Or there could be something on Wade's clothes, Victor could be saving him from acid melting his flesh off or something. A whirl of thoughts flashed through Logan's mind, but he didn't get what was going on at first.

Until he ran half a dozen steps closer and found himself staring at the rainbow particles at less of a distance. The airborne grains were moving all around them, and the sudden effect on him was overwhelming. The urge hit him like a full-body slap. Sex, fucking. Sweat. The compulsion to rut was animalistic. He needed to put his dick in something and fuck it, and right then. Momentarily disoriented, Logan almost lost his balance. He stopped and bent at the waist, putting his hands on his knees to keep from falling over.

He looked back at his teammates in time to see almost-naked Wade drop the sword he was holding and throw himself at Victor, rubbing his erection against Victor's hip. Wade's hands were slipping around the larger man. Logan had a strong sense that under ordinary conditions, Victor would massively put the smackdown on Wade for touching him like that, but Victor, opening his pants, didn't seem to be objecting. Bradley was drawing his shirt over his head as if in a trance, looking at Stryker.

Wade had gotten Victor's dick in his hand and was starting to kneel when Victor knocked him to the grass and pinned him. Wade didn't seem to mind that either, nearly writhing underneath the weight of Victor's muscular body.

Logan caught sight of Victor's eyes, all glazed over and heavy-lidded with lust. The expression was normally one he worried about. Worried about where it would lead, who Victor might hurt.

But now, he found he didn't much care.

"What the fuck," Logan said, or tried to say. The words came out sounding warped.

Logan tore off his shirt. He couldn't help it. He ripped the fabric down the center of his chest because he needed his clothes off and it felt good to tear it. The destruction made a satisfying noise. He discarded the garment on the ground and kicked off his shoes as he walked towards them, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He passed Stryker and Bradley and was naked but for his tags by the time he reached Wade and Victor. He knelt on the ground and roughly turned Wade's face towards his cock. Logan was harder than he could ever remember in his life, and normally feisty Wade looked utterly submissive on the ground underneath Victor. Logan slid two fingers between Wade's slightly parted lips, pushing them more apart. Wade met his eyes and obediently opened his mouth.

Dimly he was aware of Fred and John jerking off around them.

Victor forced Wade's legs back, and they obscured Logan's view of his brother's face for a moment, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to Logan right then was feeding his cock into Wade's mouth, best idea he had ever had. Logan thrust in harder than he intended. Wade moaned around Logan's cock, then let out a short, piercing cry as Victor pushed into him.

"Fucking tight," Victor hissed as he slid into Wade. The words were distorted, but Logan understood them.

Wade babbled a garbled "Ohmygod, VICTOR," around Logan's dick, followed by something unintelligible. His face was contorted and he was obviously in agony, but he wasn't struggling. Rather he looked like he was trying to cope with the pain, willing it to diminish. He wasn't doing a very good job of sucking Logan's dick, but Logan knew the way he was getting it from Victor probably hurt a lot. Logan compensated by angling his cock so he could thrust into Wade's mouth a little better. The noises Wade was making vibrated him in a nice way, anyway. That part was good.

Logan felt by turns like he was dazed and like he was underwater and like he was wearing someone else's body. His tongue felt large in his mouth, then small. Only the feeling of needing to fuck never left him.

He wondered if this was what it felt like to take drugs and have them have an effect on you.

Victor threw his head back as he came within seconds of entering Wade's body. Logan wasn't even sure the others realized he was orgasming, but Logan knew. Coming down from his release, Victor sat back on his haunches, dragging Wade with him. When his eyes met Logan's, Victor started to thrust again, the movement coming easier on the wash of the slickness he'd shot inside Wade. Logan looked down to where their bodies met and saw a red flash of blood on Victor's cock.

Fuck. Poor Wade, he thought, but discomfort didn't seem to be the primary thing Wade was feeling anymore. Half on his back, but with his ass pulled up into Victor's lap, Wade's eyes were closed, and he was moaning in what could only be pleasure.

Inhaling crossed scents, Logan glanced behind him to see Bradley on his knees in front of Stryker. Bradley was sucking their leader's cock with zeal, one of his hands cupping Stryker's balls, his other hand working his own dick. Stryker's hands were wrapped in Bradley's hair.

When Logan looked back, Wade had one black-gloved hand on Fred's erection and the other on John's. Wade seemed okay now. He glanced up at Logan and Logan felt Wade's tongue curl around his dick.

John groaned as he came all over Wade's chest, spurting dramatically multiple times. Logan watched the ropes of come arcing through the air. As they went on he wished he'd thought to count how many there were, and at the same time knew instinctively that he was currently incapable of counting to any number higher than four. Once that occurred to him, he just watched and enjoyed the sight. Logan felt like he was experiencing time wrong, like moments and thoughts were all out of order.

Legs bent back and spread wide, surrounded by his teammates and taking it in the ass and mouth, Wade came without anyone touching his cock.

Wade choked when Logan came, and Logan decided it wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he couldn't stop. Wade's mouth felt so hot and good and right and yes it was weird to be piling on Wade and fucking his brains out, but it seemed like absolutely the thing to do. Hard again almost instantly, Logan was gratified to feel Bradley's hand slipping around his side. He sat still so Bradley could grasp his cock and tug.

Wade panted and mumbled an indecipherable complaint. When they looked at him, he tried again and got semi-comprehensible words out. "My feet -- are hot."

Logan's tongue felt large in his mouth again, and his laugh came out as a growl. Victor ignored the request, focused totally on slamming his cock into Wade's ass. Taking pity on him, John obligingly reached over long enough to take off Wade's boots and socks.

Jerking Wade's pelvis to him, Victor came again, swearing. He finally pulled out, dropped Wade in the grass and sat back, his cock half-hard and still sticking out of his pants. A little sweat trickled down his brow, and he lazily started pulling his clothes off. Stryker took his place atop Wade, and John took a turn after Stryker while Fred got his dick sucked. Logan stared at Fred's face when he came, his pale cheeks reddened, one of those things Logan never thought about before because he never thought he'd be seeing it. John finished with Wade right around the time Bradley's warm hand jerked Logan to a second completion, so Logan moved purposefully to Wade's side, wanting to be next. His head was spinning the way Wade liked to twirl his swords, round and round in a blur of motion.

Logan's first two orgasms had barely taken the edge off. Wade was hot and slippery and thoroughly open from Victor and Stryker and John, but his channel still felt incredibly tight as Logan slid inside. Wade was dripping with sweat and come, his own and the others'. The smell of it was overwhelming. Logan wanted to own Wade completely, to possess him and mark him, but Wade had already been possessed and owned by his teammate, his brother, and their boss. So Logan did the only thing he could think of that didn't involve intentionally hurting Wilson -- he leaned down and kissed Wade as thoroughly as he knew how. Wade's lips were soft and pliant and responsive under his, and the kiss made Wade wriggle in a distinctly pleasurable way.

Logan seized up in his orgasm, rigid. Someone came on Wade's face and hair, splattering Logan too, and he could tell from the scent of the semen that it was Stryker. Next thing he knew Bradley was nudging him out of the way to climb on top of Wade. Bradley was more considerate than any of them, Logan thought, stroking Wade's cock and planting little kisses along his neck while he fucked him. Wade came again, all over his stomach and Bradley's.

Logan had no idea how many times each of them orgasmed, but he was pretty sure that under normal circumstances those of them without a healing factor would not be able to get it up and come easily three or four times in a row. Then they started to pass out one by one, usually after fucking Wade one last time in one hole or the other. Bradley's lights went out first, and he keeled over. Fred did a faceplant in the grass. Stryker and John had to be dragged off of Wade. They all ended up slumped in various positions forming a messy circle on the grass.

Finally even Victor went limp, after a final orgasm during which his eyes rolled back in his head. Logan watched as his brother collapsed on top of Wade and his head lolled over Wade's shoulder.

"Logan," Wade gasped. Victor outweighed Wade by at least 50 pounds of muscle, and Wade seemed weak. He was probably dehydrated and internally injured, Logan thought, and it occurred to him that he was having sensible thoughtful thoughts again. Had to be a good sign.

Logan took Victor by the shoulder and rolled him off of their teammate and onto the thick grass, half expecting Victor to come awake and snarl at him. But Victor slumbered on, leaving Logan and Wade the only ones clinging to consciousness.

"Once more," Logan muttered, the barest trace of an apology in his voice as he mounted Wade again. Whatever chemical or pheromone the woman had dosed them with was obviously wearing off, cause his mouth could form words again without too much effort, and his tongue didn't feel like it was big anymore. He felt a little guilty, cause he could probably stop at this point, if he made a heroic effort he didn't feel like making.

"Sorry," he said without meaning to, and immediately regretted saying it. 'Sorry' meant he could stop if he really wanted to stop. And he didn't. He wanted to empty his still-aching balls into the team bicycle one last time.

Wade was obviously sore, but he was still hard and he seemed almost drunk. "S'okay. Hurts... but s'good." Then his eyes widened. "But Logan! Zero never finds out about this," he slurred, and laughed.

Logan didn't remember passing out.

* * *

The sun was up and shining when Logan woke. Groggy, he registered that he was naked, his limbs were tangled with Wade's, and Wade's head was resting against his shoulder. Wade's lips were badly swollen, he noticed, but Wade seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A light glistening of dew covered everything -- the little house, their bodies, the grass and their scattered clothing.

Without moving too much, he glanced east and saw the trail of pants and socks and boots and belt he'd left in his wake last night.

The seven of them were lying in a sea of everyone else's clothes. Logan spotted the black sleeveless top Wade had been wearing, and Victor's white wifebeater. Discerning who owned which pants was harder, and he had absolutely no idea whose shoes were whose.

Victor stirred beside him, opening his eyes and squinting at the sun. Bradley had evidently rolled over half onto Victor sometime during the night. Except for Zero a little ways away, they were all lying clustered pretty close together.

"Well, fuck," Victor said, saying what Logan was thinking, but he sounded a good deal calmer than Logan felt. His gaze moved from Logan's face to Wade's.

Bradley woke up as Victor pulled away from him and stood. Logan watched Bradley's eyes open, watched realization and memory dawn in them. Bradley touched his lips, then glanced up self-consciously, feeling Logan's eyes on him. Bradley blushed a little and looked away, dropping his hand.

Victor seemed entirely unconcerned, stretching. He donned his pants languidly, like he had an orgy with his teammates every night.

On Logan's other side, John was bleary but awake and looking as cool and zen as always. Mind-controlled gay gangbang? No problem. John was impossible to upset. But Fred, next to him, looked kind of freaked out.

Logan finally disentangled himself from Wade, waking him up. Wade moaned a little as he returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes wide when he realized they were all looking at him. "Uh... morning." Wade sat up slowly, wincing, and rubbed at his face, massaging his jaw and scratching at the dried substance on his cheek. Then he focused in on the black glove still on his hand, covered fingers to palm to wrist in comestains. Wade held it a dozen inches from his face and stared at it for a second.

Other than that, Wade didn't really react.

They all watched him get up, grimacing as he climbed to his feet. Wade was not moving well. "Are you gonna be able to walk, mate?" Bradley asked, an uncertain note in his voice.

Logan almost laughed at the sheer insanity of it. Wade's back and butt were grass-stained unlike anything he'd ever seen, and Logan had grown up in the wild.

"Yeah," Wade said, looking around at them. "Wow, weirdest morning ever, huh? ... I'm okay. Hey Victor, since you destroyed my pants, can I have yours?"

"Not a chance," Victor snorted.

Half-dressed, head tilted to one side, Victor openly studied Wade like he was deciding whether to eat him, a lazy, appraising stare. Wade didn't appear perturbed, but Logan shot his brother a 'back off' glare anyway.

Funny, Logan thought, that Victor never seemed to successfully alarm Wade the way he did everyone else. Victor scared most people without even trying.

Still naked, Logan padded across the grass to check on Zero, ten feet away. He was out cold. Logan checked his pulse and found it steady.

"Zero's... I think he might be concussed," Logan said. He untied Zero's shoelaces and pulled his shoes off, then jerked his dark green trousers down.

Fred watched him with a concerned expression. "Logan... uh... are you still under the influence of the pretty li--" Fred stopped talking mid-word when Logan shot him an exasperated look.

"I'm recovering our only spare pair of pants," Logan said crisply. He rolled Zero's slacks into a cylinder as he walked back to the group. "If he's unconscious, he's not going to miss 'em. Here, Wade." He tossed the rolled-up pants in Wade's direction. Wade's reflexes were okay, at any rate, Logan thought -- he caught the trousers with one hand.

"Good thinking," Wade said, with real admiration in his voice. "Thanks." He inclined his head to Logan while holding up the pants in the air.

Logan nodded. "No problem." He looked at Victor. "Ten to one says we're going to have to carry Zero back to the chopper."

Victor rolled his eyes. "You get first shift."

Logan turned around to see Fred gazing at Wade with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"Hey Wade... uh... you know, you're pretty good," Fred said hesitantly.

Logan looked at Wade, on edge. However casual they were all acting, what had transpired the night before was totally asking for a giant team-destroying blowout of some kind. Saying shit like 'you were good Wade' was not going to help. He waited for the snide retort, the 'homo' accusations, the inevitable throwdown, but none of it ever came.

"Thanks," Wade said, as if Fred had complimented his singing voice or his people-slicing technique. John smiled at the exchange, while Victor looked from Fred to Wade with sharp, thoughtful eyes. Wade was examining the slacks he'd been tossed. "Hey guys, I think Zero came in his pants."

"Sure he did. Bet he had one hell of a wet dream," John said as he perched his hat back on his head.

"Or three," Bradley put in with a mischievious grin.

Logan sighed and started walking away to gather his clothes. Blades of grass and beads of moisture clung to everything, and there was a bug in one of his shoes. He shook the insect out and grumbled, "You want me to put 'em back on him?"

"Nope," Wade replied cheerfully. "Usually I prefer cotton, but they're great. High quality polyester, sturdy craftsmanship, stitching..." Logan shook his head, ninety-nine percent certain they were the exact same standard issue, dark green military cargo pants Wade had been wearing last night. Wade slowly pulled them on, one leg at a time. His movements were awkward and lacked his usual grace, and Logan could tell he was in a certain amount of pain. Exactly how much, Logan had no idea. Nevertheless, Wade seemed to be in reasonably high spirits. Was acting like nothing had happened, in fact. Like nothing had changed. Like he'd had a good time last night, even.

"Stryker's gonna be pissed," Wade commented. He pursed his swollen lips, looking in the direction the mutant woman had run off. Stryker slept on, breathing evenly.

"You wanna give capturing her another go?" Victor's eyes gleamed as he looked at Wade.

"Ask me again next week," Wade said. He walked stiffly and slowly over to the packs Fred and John had dropped and pulled out a half-gallon bottle, one of the few containers of water they'd brought. "I call dibs on this. I think it's only fair. By the way, every single one of you owes me dinner."

"Who's explaining this to Zero?" Bradley asked, looking at their unconscious teammate.

"Not me," Logan and Fred answered at the same time. Logan thought of the night before, of Wade slurring his words and saying he didn't want Zero to know. Wade had been acting weird, drugged by the psychedelic lights and the smoke same as the rest of them, but Logan wondered if he'd meant it. Wade didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation anymore, though. He'd gone back and picked up his swords off the ground, checking out his useless harness and the remains of the clothes he'd been wearing the night before.

"Why do we need to tell him, anyway?" John said. Logan watched as Wade deftly began transferring things from his torn pants to the pockets of Zero's. Logan wasn't able to see most of it, but he glimpsed a Chapstick, a Swiss Army knife, the heavy-duty file Wade used to sharpen his swords, and a seven-inch knife in a leather sheath.

"He'll probably want to know why Wade's wearing his pants," Bradley pointed out. Bradley looked around and, probably deciding they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, sat down on the grass.

Victor kept a straight face, although Logan could tell he thought the whole thing pretty funny. "Just say, 'The woman had a sex power and we all fucked Wade.'"

"Maybe he'll stay unconscious til we get back," Fred said, watching Wade carefully resettle himself on the ground and guzzle water.

Stryker finally stirred on the ground, blinking and then becoming alert very fast.

Stryker sat up and looked around, taking in the sight of his clothes on the grass, Zero sprawled on his face with his pants missing, Wade covered in dried jizz and rubbing the muscles around his jaw, and the others, in various stages of dress and undress, all looking at him expectantly.

Their fearless leader sighed. "Well, that was not what I was expecting," Stryker said dryly as he reached for his pants.

Logan watched Stryker's and Bradley's eyes meet. A flicker of something passed between them; Logan wasn't sure what, and then the moment was over. Bradley quickly dropped his gaze.

"What were you expecting?" Fred asked.

Stryker looked cross. "For everything to go off without a hitch. If anything went wrong..." He paused. "I assumed if the worst happened and she used her power the, ah, episode would be with her." He glanced at Wade. "I never dreamed it would be... like that."

He shook his head, irritated. "But I was thinking it would go smoothly, because I warned you all explicitly not to let her get near us."

"Maybe we should consider wearing gas masks for try number two," Bradley suggested.

"Or we could try it this way one more time," Victor said slyly.

Stryker shook his head again. "Gas masks wouldn't have changed anything. Her power is visual-chemical. It's seeing and being within range of that gray cloud she secretes that has... that effect." He cleared his throat. "Obviously going in blind was not an option. It would have worked if we'd kept our distance, as I instructed in the first place.

"We're lucky she didn't slit our throats in our sleep," he added with an ominous glare directed at no one in particular. "How did she sneak up on us?"

"No way to tell she was coming," Victor said. "Moved real quiet, and she had no scent."

"I didn't smell her either," Logan said truthfully, backing his brother up. "She must be able to suppress it."

Stryker looked in the direction the mutant woman had disappeared. "We have to get this one," he said, more to himself than to them. Then he seemed to remember where he was.

He looked down at Wade, who was sitting shirtless on the grass with his swords in his lap, wiping his chest and face with a dripping wet piece of his shredded top.

"Are you all right, Wade?" Stryker said quietly.

"I'm okay," Wade said, putting the cloth down. His manner was mellow and nonchalant. "I mean, sure, stuff hurts," he admitted when Stryker continued to gaze at him. "But I'm okay." Logan waited for the 'You fuck magnificently, sir' or some similar comment to fly out of Wade's mouth, but Wade only added, "I may not be at the top of my game for a couple days." He took a swallow of water. "And you all owe me dinner and drinks."

Stryker regarded Wade for a few seconds longer. Logan got the impression he didn't know what to say. He seemed to be at a bit of a loss for words.

"You only said dinner, before," Fred said in his halting way.

"Trust me Fred, when I say that if you felt like I do right now, you'd demand alcohol too." Wade went to comb a hand through his caked-on mess of hair, but his fingers got stuck. He glanced upwards, annoyed, before giving up and settling for scratching his scalp.

With his military trousers and his white T-shirt back on, Stryker was back to business as usual, making plans and assigning responsibilities as he buttoned up his shirt. "All right, moving on. Logan, get Zero. We're leaving. She'll have gone to ground for the moment, and we need to get Zero looked at. We'll have to wait for another opportunity. Bradley, lead us back to the chopper."

Everyone seemed to be handling their Big Gay Experience amazingly well, Logan thought as he went to haul Zero over his shoulder. Victor's eyebrows were ever so slightly elevated, and from the expression on his brother's face, he knew Victor was thinking the same thing.

Halfway back, when Victor reluctantly took a turn carrying the unconscious Zero, Logan jogged closer to the front of the group to observe the others. Keeping the team together was Stryker's problem, but Logan had to spend all his time with them, and he was curious as to whether there'd be any long-lasting tension.

He was surprised to find that aside from the unbelievable scent of everyone's come all over everyone else and particularly all over Wade, things felt and smelled pretty much normal. Group dynamics seemed largely unaffected. Wade was moving stiffly and noticeably limping, but his mouth was running, that was definitely a sign of normalcy. He was rambling about some fast-food joint.

"...like an orgasm in a sandwich wrapper," Wade was saying enthusiastically, his ability to gesture only mildly limited by the katanas he was having to carry unsheathed in his hands.

Logan spared a moment to marvel at how unruffled his teammates were acting, except they weren't acting, they really were cool about it. He'd underestimated them. Smiling slightly, Logan slowed his walk to rejoin his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random bonus drabble I wrote afterwards.

Wade lost track of who fucked him and in what order. Victor was first, then Stryker, then John, he knew that, but then Logan and Victor were taking turns and Bradley and Fred were in there somewhere and he was left with no idea how many times he'd been fucked. The sex became a blur of moving bodies, one cock in his ass replaced by another, a different set of hands on him, some gentle, some rough, most in-between. He'd never been in an orgy before, much less the center of a gangbang. The experience was dizzying. Wade ached in places he didn't know he had.


End file.
